


Abby The Boss

by Kateri



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bottom!Dinozzo, Consensual Kink, F/M, Het, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks that Abby can do a pretty good Gibbs impersonation in a pinch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abby The Boss

Biting down on the black satin pillow beneath him Tony barely managed to cut off the howl that clawed at the back of his throat trying to escape. Tensing against the numerous restraints holding him in place Tony managed a single coherent thought questioning as to what he was doing on a Thursday night getting fucked by a strap-on wearing Abby Scuito before he was once again lost in bliss.

The evening had started out fairly normal for all that a few days prior he had been apprehending terrorists in Rota, Spain. The club he had chosen to unwind in and come down from the terror of an op gone wrong was one he had not been to before. He had found himself frequenting this type of mixed club since his first bad case after joining his first police force, but not often, preferring to find what he needed in a less visible environment. He hadn’t visited one since becoming a Federal Agent, instead driving back to Baltimore for a weekend but after Rota he had needed something different and Abby had sung the club’s praises after it had opened two months ago as a mixed club with more than its fair share of slightly kinky one night stands. The relative newness of the club was a point in its favor as there would not be a great deal of regulars yet so he wouldn’t stand out, additionally if someone saw him there he would have the quite believable excuse of not knowing anything about the club, being that it was so new.

In the end though, no matter how many times he had sidled up to some ripped guy he found himself unable to even start the deal much less close it and all the young women in the club just weren’t doing it for him tonight. He found himself too angry with Vivian, he knew himself well enough that he shouldn’t be in control of anything tonight. The anger and fear were just too close to the surface, he needed to work off the nervous energy still thrumming in his veins but was all too aware that he could lose control of himself and hurt someone if he was in control and he had never been able to give up control to a woman in the past. What he needed was to be held down and fucked into oblivion by a strong Alpha-type personality.

Just as he was going to give up and head back to the Navy Yard to work off his frustrations in the gym until he collapsed a pair of strong female arms wrapped around him from behind and a smoky voice growled “DiNozzo, report!”

Caught completely by surprise Tony moaned ‘Gibbs’ and felt his body going loose and dropping his head sidewise and back giving the person behind him access to his neck.

“Wow Tony, that is so hot!” The voice said, more upbeat and not as gruff as before.  
Stiffening in surprise Tony turned and found himself looking at Abby who was smiling a particularly salacious smile.

Somehow one thing led to another and Abby pried his particular peculiarities out, the non-secret that after a bad case or close call he had marathon sex and the secret that if he had any negative feelings toward a woman involved or if he thought he was going to lose someone close to him he needed to be held down and have the anxiety and energy fucked out of him.  
Abby, being Abby, had found nothing peculiar about any of his issues and proceeded to bully Tony into going home with her. While she couldn’t hold him down she told him she had lots of things to tie him down and thanks to a wide selection of strap-ons she could fuck him longer than any guy, at least according to Abby. A very secret part of Tony’s mind wasn’t so sure of this, as it was positive that a certain Silver Haired former-Marine could drill him through his bed and into a coma but he wasn’t going to argue the point, especially not when Abby was not only letting him call her Boss but was getting off on it.

So Tony got to pretend that Gibbs was fucking all the anxiety and stress out of him and Abby got to pretend to be Gibbs fucking one of his employees and making him howl. Maybe some people would consider it unhealthy but it worked for them and Tony could see many more enjoyable nights spent in Abby’s spare room.


End file.
